


Sound & Silence

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finger Fucking, Light Voyeurism, Silence Games, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: Bobbi and Jemma are in quarantine but communications are down in the lab. Probably. They decide to play a game, and keep it quiet, just in case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I received two similar prompts on this theme on Tumblr so I decided to combine them into one. I accept prompts (smutty & non smutty) in the comments or at theclaravoyant on tumblr. [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ApplePie_BananaMilkshakes/profile#faq) are some guidelines for anyone who wishes to send me a prompt. In the meantime, enjoy!

more smutty Simmorse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ApplePie_BananaMilkshakes) \- non smutty Simmorse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9627416/chapters/21749822)

-

Jemma and Bobbi sat in quarantine alone after their attendants had filed out. Their blood-work and other tests would be processed in a separate facility and in the meantime, they had nothing to do. They wandered, and chatted, and contemplated what they wanted to eat when they got out, but it all got quite dull very quickly. Soon enough they were cuddling on one of the beds at the back of the room, looking out over their empty empire that was the lab, and waiting for time to pass. 

“How long has it been?” Bobbi wondered. Jemma checked.

“Fourteen minutes.”

They both groaned. Fortunately, this time their detention was a matter of procedure, not anything dramatic, but it could still be several hours before they would be released. They stared straight ahead at the empty room, feeling hungrier and more desperately bored the more they thought about it. 

“Okay, this is ridiculous,” Jemma announced, shuffling to face Bobbi. “We’re just going to have to entertain ourselves, aren’t we? Let’s play a game.” 

Bobbi smiled, and a moment later, that smile turned sly.

“You mean like, I Spy, or like…number 96?”

Jemma blushed.

“Bobbi!” she gasped, scandalised, and then hurried to cover her mouth as though that would stop anyone hearing. 

Bobbi had her task set now, and held herself over Jemma’s body with hooded eyes. Her body was coiling with desire and she was already imagining… 

“The cameras are turned off,” Bobbi crooned. “Nobody will see.” 

“But we don’t know when they’re being turned back on!”

“Then I’ll just have to be quick, won’t I?” Bobbi purred against Jemma’s skin where she left a lingering kiss at her neck. 

“- or - if the sound is still out!” Jemma spluttered, struggling to maintain decorum as her body sung in tune with Bobbi’s. After their long day she couldn’t imagine anything nicer than Bobbi’s refreshing touch, and with every button of her blouse that Bobbi plucked open, she cared less and less about the rest of the world. 

“Oh, _Bobbi,”_ she groaned, trying to adjust herself in the small space to find the best contact with Bobbi’s lips and fingers. Bobbi kissed her way up Jemma’s throat and cheeks to her lips. 

“Now, now, sweetie - quiet, remember?” 

Jemma bit her lip. This was the whole point of Number 96; a silence game. She had to dig her teeth in a little to hold her silence as Bobbi pried her pants open and slipped a hand inside. It was not the most forgiving material, so the space was hot and tight, but Bobbi’s fingers were strong and determined and Jemma began to feel like she was melting.

“More,” she begged, as quietly as possible, her fingers scrabbling at Bobbi’s shoulderblades to try and pull her closer. 

“I’m trying, baby,” Bobbi assured her, just a murmur in her ear. As a consolation prize, Bobbi pulled at Jemma’s earlobe as she passed, but Jemma was not sated. She waved Bobbi away and hopped off the bed, frantically tugging her pants down. With wide eyes and exaggerated gestures, Bobbi mimed-slash-mouthed _What are you doing?_

Jemma invited her forward with a beckoning finger. 

“We only have to be quiet,” she explained, once Bobbi was less than a breath away. "The cameras aren’t on. See?” 

Bobbi glanced up to the corner, where the camera was sitting dull and lifeless, no light to say that it was operational. She grinned. So long as they weren’t loud enough to be heard, they had free rein. Her eyes flickered down Jemma’s body, to her naked legs, and the way that her shirt only half covered her indecent areas, and she wondered what to do with all that choice.

Apparently, she wondered too long, because Jemma slid a finger, and then two, below the material and rubbed herself until they were slick and shiny. Bobbi stood, aghast, and watched as Jemma licked her own fingers, with a pantomime’s level of facial expressiveness bearing desire and desperation across the space between them. Jemma let her head fall back as if already weak with need, and in the silence, Bobbi could have sworn she heard just the softest, lightest breath of a moan. 

Gritting her teeth, Bobbi grabbed Jemma’s wrist and pulled her in close. She was used to spinning a powerful word to get Jemma to do as she asked, but she was adaptable. Jemma grinned, teasing at Bobbi’s frustrations, but her smugness quickly disintegrated as Bobbi led her back to the bed and indicated that she lay on her back, with her knees up and apart. Jemma couldn’t see properly from this angle, couldn’t prepare herself for what was about to happen, and that was just the way Bobbi wanted it.

Jemma almost keened out loud as the first cool touch of a tongue met the hot skin of her thigh. She clawed desperately at the bedsheets and gasped as silently as possible instead, as Bobbi’s tongue explored her. Satisfied at having reinstated herself, Bobbi tweaked Jemma’s experience like a finely tuned watch; her hands moving from thighs to ankles and back as Jemma squirmed, then her fingers coming to join and eventually replace her tongue as her lips climbed higher up Jemma’s soft, sensitive belly. 

The air was getting hot, so Bobbi sat up for a moment and Jemma had to cover her mouth with her arm to stop the sigh of disappointment escaping. Bobbi pulled her blouse off, letting Jemma admire her bra for a few seconds before plunging in for a kiss, this time at her lips, as her fingers returned not to stroke, but to plunge deep inside Jemma and screw the cries from her.

Jemma gasped and opened her mouth wide, all but yelling except for the point of pride that she did not. Bobbi’s long and finessed fingers pumped and curled in ways that made her insides dance, and Bobbi’s lips caught every potential cry as they moved together in heat and passion, until Jemma could contain her cries no longer. They slipped past her lips in a gasp, a choked cry, a curse, building and building, slipping further out of Jemma’s control as her abdomen coiled with desire. Bobbi kissed every sound away, and lingered on her lips as she felt all of Jemma’s tension finally break. 

Jemma clung to Bobbi through her waves of orgasm like it was the only way to breathe. It was certainly the only way to keep herself silent as her cells seemed to sing like an exploding galaxy. By the time she finally let go of Bobbi’s back and lips and let herself fall back against the bed, her face was covered in a sheen of sweat and her hair was wild, and her lips shone with the taste of the both of them. Bobbi – just as sweaty, and her lips red from Jemma’s attentions – smiled down at her and kissed again, this time soft and gentle, her lips and down her neck to her collar bone. 

“I’m impressed,” Bobbi praised, a little breathless, her nose only inches above Jemma’s. “I really thought you were going to crack at the end there.” 

“I live to impress,” Jemma agreed, flashing a preening smile although her own chest was heaving. “What about you? Silent as a rock. Aren’t I challenge enough for you?” 

Bobbi raised her eyebrow, and snarled a little. 

“Au contraire,” she retorted. “That little stunt you pulled taking your pants off had me going. I could’ve fucked you against the glass like that, you tease.”

Jemma closed her eyes, imagining it for a moment. 

“You looked fierce,” she said. “I thought you were going to have me on my knees for that one.” 

“I thought about that too.” 

“Looks like we’re going to have to play this game again, then.” 

“Looks like it,” Bobbi agreed. “Although, right now, it looks like we should both find a comb. And probably our clothes.” 

“Right.”


End file.
